


Licentious.

by inkcavity



Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober, M/M, Other, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcavity/pseuds/inkcavity
Summary: “Good boy, you’re so sweet,”you chime, the hand on his stomach pressing down just a tad harder, solid against him.Kinktober 2020, Day 3: Praise Kink/Body Worship.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947937
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Licentious.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much body worship in this one, I'm so sorry. If you look close enough there's a hiiiiint of it in there, but not an extreme amount.
> 
> Please enjoy the precious prince of Insomnia losing his marbles.

His eyes water as you sit up on his lap, voice smooth as velvet and a smile that could compete with an angel’s own. His nails dig holes into the silk sheets below him as you sit comfortably on his lap, legs on either sides of his hips and one hand on his stomach, holding him down. It’s not as if he couldn’t knock you over and turn the tides, but he didn’t  _ want  _ to, not with the sweet nothings you sing. The clamoring voice in his head tells him to be  _ obedient,  _ and his blood stings to be  _ set free,  _ but there’s no winning to the bliss he’s feeling while you sit up on your knees.

_ “Good boy, you’re so sweet,”  _ you chime, the hand on his stomach pressing down just a tad harder, solid against him. The weight keeps him grounded while you croon another praise into the thick haze, and like oxygen to flame, he breathes you in.  _ “You respond oh so beautifully to me. Look at me, Noctis, my sweet prince.”  _

And he does. Tears stream like a rivulet of diamonds that glisten under the blinding light of the sun that peeks in from white curtains, and you shimmer brilliantly around him. Your free hand caresses his cheek, wiping stray tears with your thumb as you hum an unknown song. Noctis’s body pulses with liquid heat as you arch into him. 

_ “Hold it, Noctis, be still.”  _

Obediently, he bows, head thrown back as he pleads for release. But instead, you praise him, shivering with glee as you murmur love to him, taking your time to admire the bright blues of his eyes, the curve of his hips, the pink of his lips, how his body exists to allow you to see heaven on high. 

And finally, his peak crests. You simply smile, a devilish little thing that would make even angels cry:  _ “Let’s do this one more time.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated! Scream at me on twitter @vergilsimp.


End file.
